Big Time Sickness
by AnimeLuvrBandGeek
Summary: Kendall's remembering how he and James got together, it all happened because he was helping take care of James when he got sick. Kames Kendall/James Story idea brought on by the fact I have what I gave James to be sick with.


I do not own Big Time Rush or anything from it, no matter how awesome that would be.

This is indeed a KendallXJames story, but nothing more than kissing happens, so no one should be scarred for life.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Kendall sighed in content as he laid in his bed, holding the love of his life close to him, James was napping, curled up snug against the blonde, head resting on his chest as he hugged his waist. Just like he normally slept. The brunette's brow furrowed as he murmured something incoherent in his sleep and Kendall gently stroked his hair, watching as his love relaxed under the touch, his forehead smoothing out as he snuggled closer. Kendall smiled at this, thinking of how lucky he was to have James all to himself. They weren't afraid of being caught together anymore now that his mom, his sister, their friends, even Gustavo and Kelly, knew that they were dating. His mother, friends, and Kelly were supportive, Gustavo claimed the fact they were dating made him sick, especially since his most talented dog was dating his most hated dog, but they knew he supported them too.

And to think, their relationship wouldn't have started if James hadn't have gotten sick oh so many months ago.

* * *

James had been feeling under the weather for a few days now, but he'd kept on going like normal until the day he woke up and his throat hurt so bad he couldn't swallow without it hurting, much less sing. Then the vertigo started kicking in and dancing was out of the question as well.

He'd had to stay home while the others went to practice, Ms. Knight and Katie taking care of him. But, Gustavo said they weren't getting anything done being minus one dog, so he sent the rest of the band home until James got better.

Logan and Carlos made sure to stay as far away from the apartment, not wanting to get sick too, but Kendall stayed at the apartment to help his family take care of his best friend. He spent a lot of time, just sitting in James' room with him to keep him entertained while on bed rest. He went back and forth bringing him food, or warm tea, whatever he needed, and he always had a soft grin on his lips, which in turn kept a smile on James'.

It wasn't until probably the third day, when James was complaining about the glands in his throat being the size of golf balls and how even warm soup going down his throat hurt, that Kendall did something he never had before. He'd just been sitting next to the brunette and they were discussing how Kendall was probably going to get sick too, when Kendall started thinking about how cute James looked. His hair was all mussed from not having proper access to his combs and brushes, his eyes bright from the (painful for James) laughing fit they'd just shared, how he would occasionally pout when he rubbed his hands against the swollen glands in his neck thinking that would make them go away. He couldn't help but make a comment.

"You're so cute sometimes," he said laughing softly just as James was pouting for the umpteenth time that day. James raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm _cute_?" he said in confusion before he shook his head. "No sir. I'm _sexy_. Well…Not right now…but normally I am," he added which made Kendall laugh. Said blonde absently reached to stroke James' hair before he cupped his cheek.

"Fine, you're _sexy_ then," Kendall said teasingly, an amused grin on his lips, before out of instinct he leaned to press a soft kiss to the brunette's lips. Needless to say this surprised James, but what surprised Kendall was that he was now being kissed back. After a moment, Kendall slowly pulled back, smiling softly at the brunette who had a dreamy, dazed look in his eyes.

"Ok, no doubts now. You really _are_ going to get sick now," James said, grinning softly as Kendall chuckled and shrugged.

"Well if and when I do, if you're still sick then that means I'll just get to do this," he paused to give James a short kiss, "All the more," he finished with a soft grin. James smiled widely, giving Kendall a kiss of his own.

"I think I can live with that."

Needless to say, a few days of kissing later, Kendall was indeed sick with James, and Kendall's mom had quarantined them in the same room. Not that either of them complained about that.

* * *

Kendall was pulled out of his daydream by a soft kiss to his jaw and he peered down, meeting James' almost mischievous gaze.

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty," the blonde teased gently before he kissed his lover, receiving a passionate kiss in return. This made Kendall smirk a bit as he started to slowly stroke up and down James' spine, receiving a shiver of delight. "Someone's feeling a little naughty," he teased again, making James grin a little.

"I had a very nice dream about a very sexy blonde man is all, but I guess I'll settle for you," James replied, only teasing his lover as he shifted to straddle Kendall's lap, hands on his chest. Kendall smirked softly, resting his hands on the other's hips, squeezing them gently as he moved to kiss James' neck.

"Good, because I wouldn't let you go to anyone else," he replied before brushing his lips over the sensitive spot on the Brunette's neck that was almost always marked by a hickey, causing the boy to shiver and grip Kendall's shirt.

They met in a deep, almost hungry, kiss, Kendall's hands sliding teasingly up the back of James' lucky V-neck (the term 'lucky' now having multiple meanings). Before things could get out of hand though, a knock was heard from Kendall's door.

"Come on love birds!" came Carlos' voice from the other side.

"It's time to meet Kelly to head to the studio!" Logan called next.

James whined softly as Kendall pulled away, cursing these distractions under his breath.

"We'll be out in a minute!" the blonde called back before he placed one last chaste kiss to James' lips. "We'll finish this later. Promise," he whispered in James' ear before he nipped it softly, receiving a soft gasp from the brunette.

"We'd better," he murmured in reply as he slid off of his boyfriend's lap, grabbing said boy's hand before the two of them walked out of the bedroom to meet their other two friends, heading out to meet Kelly with the limo.

* * *

Fin. As I said, I own nothing. This story was brought on by the fact I've been working on a Big Time Rush fanfic so it's been in my ehad, plus i'm sick with what James had. haha. Yay random plot bunnies.

Side Note: For those reading my icarly fanfic, I'm still working on it, I'm just drawing a blank, and laziness is setting in. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon, otherwise my friend in real life is going to eat me alive anyway. haha.


End file.
